The Decision
by Moonlight of Thunderclan
Summary: What if Light had another little sister that was adopted. And L suspect her of being Kira too. How would Light use this to his benefit? And when the time comes, which side will Kisa chose? Formerly knows as Light's Little Sis.
1. Kisa

AN: I got this story stuck in my head for some time, so read and review. Please no flames. Everything will be sort out sooner or later. And I must say this, KISA IS NOT A MARY SUE OKAY! Just warning you not to take things the wrong way. She will have her fault.

Disclaimer: I don't own deathnote because the cost for it is really expensive, otherwise I'll buy it faster than the spped of light. But I do own Kisa, my character.

"Light! Can you help me with my math homework?" I asked my big brother once he open the door. He smiled and let me inside his room.

"Of course, Kisa." He said as we settle down on his desk to help me with my math homework. "What don't you understand?" He asked. I stiff a groan.

"Well number 11, 13, and 28 are the one I really don't understand." I complained. After 30 minutes of intense explainging I finally understand the problem.

"I get it now Light. Thanks for your help." I said, pleased with myself.

"Is there something on your mind, you seem more distracted and confuse this time." Light asked. Figure, the one time I don't need his sharp observant eyes, is the time he use it! I internally debated on whether I should tell him or not. If I tell him, will he be angry and tell our father? I don't want to lose my only family. Even though They are not relate to me by blood.

"It's nothing." I lied. Light gave me one of his famous stare. The one that said I-know-you're-lying-to-me-and-you-know-it-too-so-confess-or-else. I hate that stare. It make me feel like I was a 3 years old kid who was caught doing something bad.

"Kisa," He said, in a tone that was warning me to confess.

"It's about Kira." I said. I could swear that he tensed up, but then who wouldn't be since our father joined the investigation.

"Let's go out to the park to talk about it. I know you're nervous." Light said as he took notice of my shaking hand.

AN: I only got this far. If I get enough reviews, I'll update.


	2. The Park

AN: I hope this chapter is better

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I do, Matt and Mello would still be alive

-----------------------------------------------Park------------------------------------------------

We sat on the faded blue bench watching the little kids play on the huge playground. Those kid's loud voices drown out all the other voices. I refused to meet my brother's brown soft gaze and just stare at the dried out grass underneath my feet.

"Kisa, we can't keep advoiding the issue." He sighed. I finally got my bright green eyes to stare back at Light's brown eyes.

"Who say we're advoiding the subject?" I said innocently. But Light isn't fooled. I could almost see his brain working out a way to get me to talk through his calculating eyes. I resigned and begin to talk. "I'm just wondering about Kira." I said. Light's eyes seem to be harden, and became cold.

"Don't worry. Dad, the team, and L will catch Kira." He said giving me a smile.

"It's not that. I'm just wondering…" I trailed off. At Light's encouraging nod, I mustered up the strenght to continue talking. "What if Kira's right. I know it's wrong to kill someone, but some people like Hitler or that guy who beheaded an entire classroom of kids at their desk deserve the death penalty." I said looking back down at the grass. But I could have sworn Light gave a small smirk. But it must be my imagation. Light can't be Kira. He must be frowning. But I won't look back up to comfirm it. I determinely continue on. "But at the same time, I think Kira is bad.He shouldn't kill the fake L just because the fake L was taunting him. And what if the person was framed?" I said. I finally got the courage to look at Light's face. His face was emotionless. I couldn't tell if he was disappoint with me.

"Kisa," He begin a bit sharply. I winced. But Light continue on. "Do you like Kira because he killed the murderer of your parents." He asked.

"Partially yes. I thought what he was doing was both right, but at the same time I think Kira's wrong." I admited. "I just can't decide. And I know I souldn't support Kira because Dad is fighting against Kira and he may die."

"Kisa, Dad's not going to die. L will catch Kira before dad will die." Light said gently.

"But I'm a bad daughter. I should support Dad in catching Kira. Not having a part of me secretly wishing Kira won't escape." I wailed. Luckily those brats'voice drown my voice out enough that snooping people won't be able to hear us. Light pulled me into a hug.

"Calm down, Kisa. No one is blaming you for supporting Kira. It is reasonble. Because your parents died at the hand of a murderer and he was realeased and there were no other edvince that he did it beside your word. And now he was murder by Kira. Any ordinary people would want revenge against the murderer of their loved ones. For example, if Kira killed Dad and L won't let me join his team, I'll start my own team to catch Kira" Light said. Determine shone in his eyes. I relaxed easily. Light will find Kira and bring him to justice! We both got up and left the park in high spirit. But I still felt that I was being followed.

AN: This is better than the last chapter. Review please? And for the age of Kisa, I'll make up my mind in the next chapter.


End file.
